A special Valentines
by electricgurl
Summary: A followup fic to 'Power of Love' R&R PLEASE....I need the reviews...It makes it better to write...


Title: A special Valentine.

Author: Electricgurl

E-mail: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like playing with 'em.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Brennan and Shalimar share valentine's day together.

Paring: S/B

Timeline: Shortly after my lastest fic 'Power of Love.' You don't need to read it do understand this on but it will fill in some blanks.

A/N: Hey guys I promised some people that I would write a second story to 'Power of Love.' This is still a Donna Lynn challenge. The last one was Challenge #3 and this one is challenge # 10. Once again there is the PG-13 version and the other R to NC-17 version. Please remember to review and Enjoy ;-) This is about a year and a half after 'Power of Love.'

  
  
  
  
  
  


Brennan moved around in his room. He was so late. He grabbed the roses he had brought early and made his way over to Shalimar's room. He knocked on the door. 

  
  


"Shal, you in here?" He asked.

  
  


"Yep, come on in." Brennan grinned and pushed into the room. He scanned the room but didn't find anything.

  
  


"You ready ?" She walked out of her bathroom. She was wearing a new outfit that she and Emma had bought that morning. A tight pair of pants and a red tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun. She smiled at him and made a slight turn.

"Like it?" He nodded and smiled.

  
  


"A lot. You ready for this?" He asked again and offered her his arm.

  
  


"Yeah, but I still don't understand why we have to leave. Emma and Jesse are at a club and Adam's out somewhere." She hugged him and stood up on her tip-toes. "I mean it could be romantic if we stayed in." She lightly kissed him. Smiling she snuggled closer and they began to walk to the garage.

  
  


"Come on, it will be fun to go out. And trust me I'll make in worth your while." He smiled. "Now come on and just try and forget everything but us."

  
  


"I guess I can try." She purred she pushed into Brennan. He smiled and walked over to the Jeta. 

  
  


"Ready to go for a ride?" She laughed.

  
  


"I was born to." He opened the passenger door and gave her a small kiss as she got in. "But the question is...are you?" She raised an eye and grinned.

  
  


"Okay that enough fly boy lets go." She fasten her seatbelt and lent back turning her face to him. He smiled but remained focussed out the front windshield. "So where are we goin'?"

  
  


"It's a secret." He smiled. "Now just relax and enjoy the ride." She frowned and wiggled in her seat.

  
  


"Fine." She pouted. She let her eyes glide up and down Brennan. Even after all this time she couldn't stop thinking that this was all a trick of some sort and he wasn't real. She bit her lip hiding her smile as she remembered what she had planed for later.

  
  


"Why are you smiling?" Brennan asked with a slight laugh in his voice.

  
  


"It's a secret." She whispered mocking him. He laughed. She unbuckled her seatbelt and moved over towards him. "But I might be able to let you in." She gently kissed his neck.

  
  


"Shal." He lightly whispered.

  
  


"What Brennan."

  
  


"I'm driving." She smiled at him.

  
  


"And I trust you."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Half an hour later they arrived at the restaurant. "Brennan, this is where we had our first date." She smiled at him.

  
  


"I know... I wanted this to be a special night." He gave her a small kiss on the lips and guided her to the door. Brennan pushed open the door and Shalimar was amazed. The lights were turned down low and there was soft music playing in the background. The entire building was cleared out other then a single table in the middle of the floor, which was lit by candlelight.

  
  


"Brennan!" Shalimar whispered in surprise.

  
  


"Do you like it?" He asked shyly.

  
  


"Like it...I love it. How did you get this?"

  
  


"I called in a few favours." He stroked her back. "We have the entire place to ourselves. Happy Valentine's Day." He softly kissed her. She deepen the kiss. Brennan broke away.

  
  


"Come on let's have dinner." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table. She laughed at the sight. There was a large bowl of Kraft Dinner and a pizza. He shrugged. "Like I said we have the place to ourselves."

  
  


"You cooked this." He nodded. She smiled. "Then it will be great." He pulled out a chair for her. She smiled and took the seat. He walked around and sat down across from her.

  
  


"Enjoy."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Shalimar smiled contently as she finished her pizza. "Bren, that was wonderful." He smiled at her.

  
  


"I'll be right back."

  
  


"There's more!" 

  
  


"I'll be right back." He said again. She laughed and got up changing the CD to Evanescence she skipped threw the songs to stop at 'Taking Over Me'

  
  


You don't remember me,

But I remember you

I lie awake and try so hard

Not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream?

And Dream I do...

  
  


Shalimar swayed with the music as Brennan re-entered the room. He smiled and walked over to her. Placing down the drink he walked up behind her and gently hugged her.

  
  


I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live to Breathe.

You're taking over me...

  
  


He lightly kissed the back of her neck. "Shalimar I love you and I always will." She purred and pushed into him.

  
  


Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?

  
  


He turned her to face him. He kissed her on the lips. "I am glad that you are here in my life. I don't know where I would be if you weren't."

  
  


You saw me mouring my love for you

and touched my hand

I knew you loved me then.

  
  


Shalimar looked him in the eyes. "I feel the same way about you. You complete me."

  
  


I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you to live; to breath

You're taking over me.

  
  


He pulled her over to the table. "I glad because I really want to share this with you. He held up a flute glass full of wine. "To us."

  
  


I look in the mirror and see your face

If I look deep enough

So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over.

  
  


"To us." She atoned and the clicked their glasses together. She smiled and took a small sip of the drink. Brennan motioned for her to sit down and she did so as the song ended.

  
  


"Shalimar, we've been friends for a long time. And lovers for even longer." She nodded and Brennan pulled something out of his pocket. He knelt down in front of her. "I was wondering if you would become my wife." He popped the box open to show a simple wedding band with a Celtic design in-circling it. She smiled.

  
  


"Yes, Brennan of Course I will be your wife. If you will be my husband." She pulled out a similar ring and handed it to him. He grinned at her. He stood up and pulled her close kissing her furcula.

  
  


He broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go home."

  
  


Fin

  
  


A/N: Yeah I know bad ending but I was running out of ideas and the NC-17 one will have a different ending completely. If you want the other story let me know and once I have it written I'll send it to ya...Later days


End file.
